An energy store cell, for instance, a prismatic lithium ion battery cell for electric vehicles is situated in an housing device, such as a battery module housing. Conventional battery module housings for prismatic lithium ion battery cells are made principally of welded sheet metal. This construction of sheet metal may result in a large mass of the battery module housing. The mass of a battery peripherals made up, for instance, of a high voltage connection system, a cooling system, an electronics system, an housing and a charging system should, however, be kept as low as possible, since, based on a battery system, the mass of an electric vehicle may be higher anyway than the mass of a vehicle having conventional drive, and codetermines the capacity of the battery system.
German document DE 10 2009 013 346 A1 discusses a conventional housing device for at least one energy store cell.